


Mating Displays for the Blind

by TriscuitsandSoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Deucalion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Courtship, M/M, Mating, Mating Season, Misunderstandings, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Short One Shot, Stalion Week, Stalion Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You! Yes, <i>you</i>!” Stiles shouted, near seething. The alpha of his anger looked up and around, completely glossing over the omega and his impeccably crafted mating den. He was shirtless, wearing only pants and his dark sunglasses. Before, Stiles thought the sunglasses made him look mysterious and unique; now he thought they made him look like a pretentious ass. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stiles mating display doesn't go as planned when the alpha he likes fails to notice it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Displays for the Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stalion week 2016.

“You! Yes, _you_!” Stiles shouted, near seething. The alpha of his anger looked up and around, completely glossing over the omega and his impeccably crafted mating den. He was shirtless, wearing only pants and his dark sunglasses. Before, Stiles thought the sunglasses made him look mysterious and unique; now he thought they made him look like a pretentious ass. 

The alpha wore a puzzled expression, a frown cursing his otherwise beautiful face. He glanced around the clearing wearily. The callous way he disregarded the den - as if he didn't even see it – only made the irate omega angrier. He spent weeks slaving over that stupid den, and the alpha couldn't even be bothered to _look at it!_

“It took me a month to finish making this den, and you won't even give it a _courtesy sniff_?! What the hell is wrong with you?” He stomped across the narrow space between them with irrational confidence, determined to at least get an apology. 

“I didn't-” the alpha started to say, but Stiles cut him off. 

“Do you know how long it takes to gather enough moss in the fucking woods to patch an entire roof? A long time! A very long time! _Just for you to ignore it?_ Okay, so maybe I'm not the prettiest omega in the world, but I'm damn cute, and I deserve attention, damn it!” he stomped his foot on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at the wolf with a demanding glare. 

The alpha looked up at him, and his mouth twisted into a smile, and then he had the nerve to laugh, a look of utter amusement on his face. 

“Oh! Okay! Laugh it up mister! But when you spend all of your mating season alone know that you could have had _this_ ,” Stiles said, gesturing towards his body. 

“Darling, I'm sure your den is lovely,” the alpha said between chuckles, his voice was the same musical lilt that Stiles imagined it to be in his head. “If I weren't blind, I'm sure it would be perfect.” He flashed a golden smile, radiating warmth and comfort that quieted some of the tempest in Stiles heart, what silenced the rest was the unexpected word, 'blind.' He froze up, feeling a rush of shame and discomfort. 

“You're blind?” he repeated, the sunglasses suddenly making sense. _Is it too late to run away? Would that be ruder than yelling at a blind alpha?_

“I am,” the alpha said as he stood up in a fluid motion, stepping towards Stiles. Stiles hunched his shoulders a little, feeling very, very self conscious now. He sniffed the top of the omegas short, brown locks. “But let's not talk about me; you're a spirited young thing, aren't you?” his lips curled into a smile, and through the dark lenses his eyes shone with a gentle determination. “What's your name, pet?” 

“Stiles,” he told him, turning his head away from the sightless eyes that watched him. 

“I am Deucalion.” The alpha found his hand, hanging limply down at his side and brought it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles lightly. The sound that tore its way out of Stiles throat was halfway between a purr and a hum. 

“Now, I take it this den of yours is a mating den?” Stiles flushed a little with nervousness. He tried to pull his hand away but Deucalion took it with both of his and held it firmly, but gently. His fingers slowly coaxed Stiles apart and intertwined with them. His skin was warm and comforting, like a heated blanket. In his imagining this was exactly how Stiles pictured it going; minus the part where he yelled at him. 

“Uhm, yeah, but it's okay if you don't, uh, you know? If you aren't interested . . .” the wolf made a displeased noise and furrowed his brows. 

“Are you no longer interested in me now that you know I'm blind?” 

“What? No, no no, no no no. I mean yes! I mean I am still interested! Ya know what they say about guys who can't see, right?” the omega gave a stilted laugh, but Deucalion smiled patiently and squeezed his hand in a reassuring way. 

“Then why don't you go ahead and show me this den of yours?” 

“B-but, you can't-?” The alpha wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in close and nuzzling his nose underneath the boys ear. 

“Just because I can't see it,” the alpha purred, “doesn't mean we can't still make use of it, hm? I like your spirit. You will make a wonderful addition to my pack.”


End file.
